Hidden Identity
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Sometimes, all you lose is your identity, which can be worse than death . . .


**Hidden Identity**

_The boy lays on the ground, staring at the sky. He can't move, and barely breathing, he dimly knows he's alive, but the pain is so bad he wants to die. _

He was presumed dead, his body wasn't disposed off, why should it? He wasn't anything special, the weakest of his clan, It's hard to say he misses that.

_"They left you to die, you know." __The man standing over him reminds him of his sensei, but colder, so much colder. _

He shouldn't believe anything the man says, he knows that, but the pain's too much, he wants it to end.

_"I can Help you, I can keep you alive, so you can see them again."__ The boy ignores the man, and closes his eye, trying to give in to death, trying to move on, he doesn't want to have anything to do with this man, who's a perverse copy of his sensei. __"I can fix your body so you can move, I can give you strength to keep living, dear boy.__" The last two words are an after thought, the boy knows. _

_" . . . How?" Eye opens, to see the man holding something . . . a red jewel? _

The boy had no chance of refusing, the man would've used him willing or not, he knew that, then. It wasn't his fault, that he agreed, he wanted to go and protect his friends again, for that, he'd do anything.

_"Just hold still, this jewel as a soul sealed inside, that'll heal you and keep you alive."__ The boy knew there was a catch, but blood was filling his mouth again, the man inserted the gem, and his body felt like it was being crushed all over again. _

The boy's memories were suppressed by the soul, that of his evil ancestor, the mind wipe resulted in his general personality remaining the same, polite, loud and sometimes lazy. His steadfast loyalty, unfortunately, went to the man who fixed his body so he could move again.

_"What's your name boy?"__ The man smiled as the boy's eyes dulled along with his memories, his 'friend' would have to make do, in this body, for awhile till he found someone stronger. _

_"Uchiha . . . Obito . . . who-?" The boy couldn't remember the question he was going to ask. Or what he had just said. "Who am I?" Everything was blank. _

_"Tobi, you were injured, I'll get you healed."__ The man picked him up, and carried him away. _

The boy grew into a man, physically, but without his sense of who he had been before, his mind never really grew . . . He had one 'relapse' according to the man who saved him, one time he fought back against the control on his mind.

_"Obito!!" His mask had broken, the girl he was fighting froze. "You died, How?!!" He knew her. _

_"R-rin? where- how-?" His mind was swirling, he dimly realized he was being used, he'd harm her, he loved her, he didn't know what was going on . . ._

_**Kill her . . . **_

_'NO!!!' She was holding him, he'd fallen to his knees. His head was spliting. _

_"Obito . . . You're really you . . . Obito . . . " _

_**Kill . . . **__He felt the desire to kill her course through him_

_"No . . . Rin, run, please . . . Run!" He couldn't focus on anything. "I'll kill you, You have to run!!" _

_"No, Obito, I'm not leaving you again!" She tried to heal him, her team was too far away to get there in time. "I love you!" _

_'She loves me' He felt tears in his one eye. "So do I, please, run . . ." _

_**KILL!!!**__ He all but screamed as his body moved, plunging a kunai into her heart. He cried out as his eye burned, the mangekyo forming. _

He couldn't handle the pain of killing the one he loved, of seeing from a distance Kakashi kneeling over her body, crying, He willingly let his memories be erased this time, including the knowledge of his eye, and willingly went back to being 'Tobi', It was better than the pain. Maybe he was weak, but his heart broke, and he could not handle it. His memory was gone, he didn't want to face his past, he let the other soul in him take over when the leader asked, but never remembered after it happened, If he did get hurt enough, the soul would take over, using his body.

He couldn't fight the inner demon, never tried, never had a reason too, never remembered he had too . . .

He couldn't remember why 'Copy nin Kakashi' sounded so familiar, every time he heard it . . .

He couldn't remember why he thought the kyuubi container, and his leader, looked so familiar . . .

He couldn't remeber why Itachi's attitude worried him, o rhow he knew the boy shouldn't be like that . . .

and,

He can't remeber the girl that haunts his dreams . . . and gives him some peace of mind at night . . .

**Well, Kinda a sequel to Hidden Truth, but's meant to stand alone . . . I was working on an OC story when this idea came to me, so I ran with it. As always, Review to let me know what you think, and I'll try to get back to updating my other stories at least weekly. (I've got to stop posting other stories when I'm still not done with my first . . . bad, bad ShivaVixen)**


End file.
